Desencantos
by K.B.Dam
Summary: [UA]Sus amigas le decían que nada bueno puede buscar un chico mayor en ella, pero cuando los une un lazo de hermandad, nada puede hacerte reconsiderarlo. Excepto, descubrió, la posibilidad de perderle por una inminente realidad.


Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Somos amigos desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, supe al instante que era una persona capaz de comprenderme. Y con el tiempo, descubrí que se debía a las experiencias que él ya había vivido y yo apenas padecía. En ese sentido él es más sabio que yo.

Nuestra amistad fluía naturalmente como el río más puro y transparente. Una amistad tan fácil de llevar que al poco tiempo descubrimos que se reforzó como un caballero con su armadura y espada; nosotros eramos más modernos, con chaleco anti-balas y todo el aparataje. Nuestra relación se volvió tan sólida que los chismosos y las lenguas bípedas comenzaron a difundir que nuestra cercanía se debía a una relación, que la amistad era un pretexto para ocultar una enloquecida llama de pasión. Algo realmente ridículo e incierto.

Hacíamos oídos sordos respecto a ello, consientes de quiénes eramos realmente. Hermanos. Así nos consideramos. Dos seres reencontrados después de haber sido separados en nuestro nacimiento, decíamos en son de broma. Aun así mis amigas, las personas más cercanas a mí se unieron al bando de los mentirosos. Nunca supe si era por el hecho de que él es mayor por tres años y como buenas amigas, se preocupan por mí; o si se sintieron engañadas cuando descubrieron que la primera opción para escuchar consejos era él y no ellas. Comenzaron los comentarios disfrazados en advertencia, el peor de todos es cuando comenzaban a insinuar que él era capaz de una prominente violación, que tipos de su edad buscan lo más fácil de una joven, en esos momentos mi mente se nublaba y casi pierdo el conocimiento.

Los chismes sobre nosotros alcanzaron un punto alarmante en el primer momento en el cual el alumnado se enteró del rompimiento entre Karin y Kiba, una relación que todo el mundo conocía. Cuatro años juntos. La pelirroja, considerada un cerebrito y de promedio impecable, comenzó a irradiar hostilidad con mi cercanía. ¿Por qué? Se rumoreaba por los pasillos que yo era la razón de aquel rompimiento. Pese a las constantes adversidades, Kiba y yo mantuvimos una amistad sólida.

Él me tendió su mano cuando caía en aquella zanja tan común. Una que era construida por los típicos problemas en los que me veía atrapada gracias a mi familia. Sus brazos siempre estuvieron abiertos cuando necesitaba la calidez que sólo él era capaz de brindar. Su voz fue un tónico para sanar mis cicatrices. Nunca se mordía la lengua para aclararme las cosas como en realidad pintaban, sin tabú y sin censura, siempre directo. Siempre él.

Su punto de vista del mundo siempre hacían que mi admiración por él aumentara. Su racionamiento fue lo primero que me había amarrado de por vida a él, siendo la sed de curiosidad por saber más de su pensar la clave de nuestra amistad. Luego llegó el cariño.

Hasta que un impedimento se interpuso entre los dos. Algo que cambió, algo que Kiba callaba, algo que yo no veía, algo que enfriaba el ambiente cuando estábamos juntos. Y mis intentos no bastaban para que Kiba dejara de alejarse, siempre conseguía rehuirme. Siempre lograba aumentar la distancia entre los dos y yo comenzaba a considerar perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Un día aferró mi brazo y me separó silenciosamente de mis amigas, sin que éstas se diesen cuenta, llevándome al baño de varones.

- ¿Kiba? - resoplé al reconocerlo, este miraba su reflejo en el espejo, como si buscara respuestas en él -. ¿Has sido incapaz de pedirme un momento para hablar en un lugar más... limpio?

Aunque nuestro baño diera asco, el de los chicos alcanzaba un nivel distinto.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Hinata.

Una por una, las palabras fueron filtrándose dentro de mi cabeza.

- Estás equivocado.

- No. - me cortó, viendo mi reflejo por el espejo -. Estoy en lo correcto.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - repuse con voz forzada.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón escolar y giró su cuerpo en mi dirección. Su semblante era serio, inescrutable. Una máscara que usaba con otras personas y nunca conmigo, eso me alarmó.

- Reconozco los síntomas. - citó, recargando su peso en la pared.

Ladee la cabeza para encontrarle pies y cabezas a todo aquello.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes... - vaciló, malinterpretando mi _¿qué?_ con un _¿cuáles?_-... Ver tu cuerpo en las noches. Añorar tu voz. Desear tus labios...

- Basta. - pedí, con los colores subiéndose a mi rostro.

- Tú preguntaste. - se defendió con los ojos llenos de falsa inocencia.

Apoyé una mano en la pared, para evitar desplomarme en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - y sólo Kiba era capaz de preguntar sobre mí estado después de una confesión de aquellas magnitudes.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

- No puedes estar enamorado de mí...

- ¿Quién me lo impide? - cuestionó con una nota socarrona en sus palabras.

- Yo, Kiba. No lo acepto - casi grité.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? - una sonrisa bailaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Que soy yo.

Bufé hastiada y enterré el rostro en mis manos, apagando un sollozo. Temía aquello, temía sus palabras desde un principio.

Sentí su cálida mano tomar la mía, sorprendiéndome; con el gesto me pidió que alzara el rostro. Sentí sus dedos reteniendo mi mentón con delicadeza, confundiéndome aun más. Dejándome sin palabras.

- Una vez prometiste que me ayudarías a cumplir todos mis sueños. - susurró, con terciopelo cubriendo su voz.

El vago recuerdo de la fantasía personal de Kiba de patinar desnudo por las calles, se borró de mi mente al sentir su aliento rozas mis mejillas y el hecho de que su nariz tocaba la punta de la mía, me desorientaba.

- S-sí - logré pronunciar.

Afianzó una mano tras mi nuca, eliminando cualquier vía de escape.

- Te deseo a ti, Hinata.

- Para, por favor - murmuré, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados.

Una sensación de desencanto me abordó cuando la mano de Kiba cortó el contacto con mi piel. Sin verlo, sentí cómo se alejaba y daba unos cortos pasos hacia atrás. Recuperé el aliento y pude abrir los ojos. Kiba había vuelto a ocultar las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Me disculparía, pero no me retracto de mis palabras. - manifestó con voz ácida, clavando su mirada rasgada en la mía.

Mis ojos se colmaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Incapaz de hablar.

- Me perderás. - repentinamente, su voz forzada me producía temor.

- ¿Me chantajeas? - cuestioné con los ojos en blanco.

- Un negocio. - alegó -. Es por el bien de ambos.

Dos rastros de lágrimas cruzaban mis mejillas, empapando mi uniforme. Mi estómago se retorcía en un doloroso nudo. No fui capaz de detenerlo, no tenía las fuerzas.

Kiba cabeceó en mi dirección, una última mirada llena de sufrimiento me dedicó antes de dejarme sola en el baño de varones.

* * *

**N.A**: Si a alguien le gusta, ¡qué bien! Porque ni recordaba que lo tenía xD Sólo que lo escribí por una experiencia cercana. No, Kiba no se me declaró u.u **Dejen sus comentarios con libertad y díganme si lo elimino xD**

_16/02/2013_

***Cambio y Fuera***


End file.
